


From Breakup to Make Up

by markling_jin



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markling_jin/pseuds/markling_jin
Summary: After reading a dating rumor article, Jungkook couldn’t help but feel pissed off. It has been known for over a month, among friends and colleagues, that the two of you are a hot item, so why are you stepping out with his close friend, Kim Yugyeom? Fans have always known about his infamous temper, but no one has ever seen it―not even you. What will happen between the two of you once you get home and Jungkook accuses you of cheating? Will this finally be the breaking point to your guys’ relationship? Or perhaps―will a certain activity save the love the two of you bear for one another?





	From Breakup to Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

Breaths heavy and sporadic. His eyes, intensely staring at each sentence, drinking in every word that the website displays front and center. Many questions flood Jungkook’s mind with each passing second. Questions like, “when did they meet?”, “where did they find the time to go behind his back?”, and most importantly— “how could she do this to me?” This foreign feeling seeps into his heart as well the pit of his stomach. Something is going to happen, and he might not have a girlfriend at the end of this.

His hand ball into a fist; his grip tightens causing his knuckles to turn practically white. He is so close to throwing his laptop at the wall. He can feel his blood boiling as if he’s sitting in a pot over a huge flame. That’s how piss he is. This unspeakable betrayal between him and his suppose close friend and soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. _What happened?_

A low growl emits from him as Jungkook slams his device shut and shoves it away from him. He tilts his head back; his eyes lands on the dull colored ceiling. His heart pounds against his chest as even darker thoughts invades his mind. Nothing is worse than a man’s insecurity.

It is one of the more well known “secrets” throughout the fandom that Jungkook experiences insecurities. What person doesn’t? However, underneath his arrogant yet strong façade lies a scared man. A worried man.

Sure, his devilish looks could easily land him any girl he wants— _desires_ , but his shy personality…yes…his shy personality is his kryptonite. Hence, why he never pays attention to girls. He always has his eyes on his career and that’s it. No room for distractions. Then, one fateful day, that changes.

You magically appear in his life. L/N Y/N. Something about you bewitch him. How is it possible that one marvelous woman has the ability to deter his focus away from everything and everyone? How is it possible that you are able to take his eyes off of IU and everyone in the KPOP world knows that he is a huge fan of her? What makes you so special?

Simple…while the world sees him as Jeon Jungkook, a member of the worldwide sensation group, BTS, you simply see him as Jeon Jungkook, the annoying brat your younger sibling so happens to be close friends with.

That’s how you are thrust into the world of cameras in your face 24/7. Random strangers coming up to you and asking if your sibling could follow them on Instagram and Twitter. Endless amounts of requests. That’s what fills up your day. Evenings too.

However, knowing that you’re perfectly happy with being with him is more than enough for Jungkook.

So, what happens now?

What…happens…now?

The sounds of a door opening pull him out of his plaguing thoughts. Jungkook closes his eyes; his breath slowly leaves his nostrils.

            “Jungkook?! Babe?!” a melodious voice echoes throughout the quiet condo.

Then, footsteps.

Jungkook’s eyes instantly snap towards the bedroom door as it makes an annoying—slow—creak.

            “So, this is where you’ve been hiding. I thought, you would’ve been locked up in your man cave.” He hears you tease as you slowly close the gap between yourselves; your house slippers hitting the carpet softly.

Just as you reach out to pull him into a loving hug, Jungkook step back; his eyes narrow down on you.

The cold stare penetrates your warm ones as an uneasy feeling fills the bedroom. This unspeakable moment the two of you share as the clock, that hangs on the wall, slowly ticks away.

Your gaze continues to linger on his as your mind tries to figure out what has him so riled up.

The more your lips remain shut, the more Jungkook’s anger meter rise.

He must get his temper in control or else he will say or even worse…do something he’ll regret for the rest of his life. His eyes slowly close; the air in his lungs exit through his nose.

His right foot steps backwards, away from his leading lady, before his entire body spins around ad his back now faces you.

Your brow rises, finding his action rather odd. You reach out; your hand touches his bicep. His muscle tenses underneath your burning touch. His attention flickers onto you for a split second before he shrugs your delicate fingers off and continues walking towards your shared closet.

You do a double-take as a soft scoff exits your lips. What just happened? You don’t remember do anything recently that would’ve pissed him off. Your eyes shift from one corner of the room to the other as your brain goes into overdrive, trying to decipher your boyfriend’s sudden moodiness.

Then, your phone vibrates in your back pocket as if someone miraculously answers your prayers.

You reach behind you; your fingers grazing the semi-warm case that protects one of the most prized items you own. You hook your fingers around the device and pull it out of your pocket. Your thumb presses firmly on the home button, initiating the fingerprint lock that you absolutely love.

The second that your phone unlock, a soft smile graces your lips as the image of Jungkook kissing your cheek displays brightly behind the many apps your phone has installed.

Before you could get too sentimental over the picture, you quickly check your notifications, noticing that you have received a text message from Yugyeom.

Tiny crinkles form on your forehead as your eyes scan the context of the message. You mumble some of the words that stand out to you. Dating? A mutual friend?

An airy chuckle leaves your lips as you find the supposed dating article a joke. Do these news reporters have nothing better to do? How can they “announce” that you’re dating Yugyeom when a few months prior, the same idiotic reporters announced that you and Jungkook are indeed a hot couple and have been for almost a year.

Yet, how can the turn around and say that you’re currently dating Yugyeom? The same Kim Yugyeom of the group, GOT7. The same Kim Yugyeom that has been your friend way before Jeon Jungkook appeared in your life. The two of you are nothing more but close friends. What’s even funnier is that Yugyeom is technically the reason why you and Jungkook are happily together—or at least…were happily together.

After seeing Jungkook storm away from you, you honestly have no clue where the two of you stand. This endless ocean of confusion enters your body and soul as you remain frozen where you stand.

Your heart says to talk to him and try and reason with him that what he has read is nothing but lies concocted by reporters who love to stir up shit. On the other hand, your mind says to simply leave him and be and just walk away. Sure, it’s the coward way out but honestly, whenever the two of you have your rare spats, they’re horrific. Shouting. Screaming. Yelling. That’s what the matches consist of. Out shouting the other as the two of you desperately try to explain your side of the story.

Why haven’t you guys broken up?

Ah—yes—the million-dollar question. Why haven’t you guys call it quits? What exactly is holding the two of you back from finding someone who would probably treat you much better? Someone who wouldn’t engage in a screaming match with you. Someone who doesn’t walk away when the fighting becomes rough.

The answer is simple. You didn’t want someone else. You didn’t want an easy relationship. Jungkook is the perfect example of what you always find perfect in a guy. He displays two different sides to him that always leaves you guessing. He always keeps you on your toes that every date the two of you share is new and exciting. He gives you this unexplainable rush that you desperately need— _desire_.

With a look of determination, you firmly nod to yourself as you walk towards his closet.

You near the open door and see shirts fly out of it. Black shirts. White shirts. All of them flying out as if someone cast a spell on them.

You quickly duck out, nearly dodging a piece of clothing as a hint of arousal glaze over your eyes the second your brain registers his perfect chiseled back.

You see some of his muscles tense slightly as he reaches up and pulls a long-sleeve from its hanger.

Jungkook messes with the shirt before deeming it worthy to go out in. He slightly turns, giving an almost perfect view of his torso.

Your mouth forms a tiny “o” as you continue to eye his well-tone body. God, how desperate you are to run your fingers over his stomach—feeling the six-pack that developed from exercising so damn much. Don’t you love dating a muscle head?

            “What do you want?” You hear Jungkook ask coldly, pulling you away from your dirty thoughts.

Your gaze meets his; his eyes become slits and icy cold.  
Your breathing grows uneven, but you instantly terminate that nervous feeling.

You take a step in front of him, blocking his way, and say,

            “I want you to listen to me.”

Jungkook scoffs, “Listen to what? Listen to you tell me that the article is lying when you and I both know that Yugyeom is more than just a “friend”. Yeah fucking right, _babe_.”

He then steps around you and walks back to the main area of the bedroom.

Now, it’s your turn to scoff. You stare at his retreating backside as a loud growl leaves your lips.

You walk back to the main area as well, only to see him grabbing his wallet and leaving the room.

Then, out of pure anger, you shout,

            “Fine! Run away like a fucking coward! The minute you walk out of that door, we’re officially done!”

Something about that statement didn’t sit well with him. Hearing that phrase makes his heart tighten and not in a good way. Jungkook stops in his tracks and then turns around.

He makes his way back into the room; his hand practically shoving the door open. The second he enters back in the room, he notices this blank expression written on your face.

            “What did you just say?” He asks; his face unreadable.

Your eyes, blazing with a fiery rage, locks onto his.

            “You heard me. I’m done with whatever the fuck this is.” You answer, standing up from the bed and disappearing off into the master bathroom.

Jungkook follows after you instantly, “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

You glare at his reflection and ignore him.

However, Jungkook isn’t having any of your silent treatment. Something in his mind switches on when you basically hint at breaking up. The depressing truth is— you aren’t hinting. You’re 100% serious. You’ve grown tired of arguing and fighting for something that you aren’t sure if the love is still there.

Every time the two of you have fought, you’re always the one initiating the “making up” process. You’re always the one apologizing to him, when in fact, he’s the one that started it. He always acts like he’s the victim of your guys’ arguments, and you’re sick of it. You’re done. If he wants to walk away, then you’re going to let him.

As your friends always tell you, whenever the two of you fight,

            “ _If he wants to stay, then he wouldn’t even think of walking away from you in the fucking first place._ ”

Jungkook taps his foot impatiently, but then flings his hands in the air.

If you’re not going to have the balls to explain it to him, then maybe it is time for the two of you to call it quits.

He does an about face and walks out of the bathroom.

You scoff, shaking your head. How typical…

            “And there’s goes my cowardly boyfriend. Always walking away from the arguments instead of talking it out with me!” You shout as you slam your eyeliner on the marble counter.

You turn away from your vanity mirror and stare down his backside.

            “That right there is why I’m breaking up with you! You’re nothing but a fucking pussy, and I’m so fucking done being the first one to apologize…” You pause, cupping your hands around your mouth, “When news flash! Most of the stupid arguments are because of you! JEON JUNGKOOK!” You add; your tone practically dripping with venom.

A few seconds goes by and nothing. Not a peep from Jungkook. You scoff in disbelief; though, deep inside, you’re not surprise by his silence. He will always be quick to admit defeat, which is rather amusing since he’s known for not giving up. He’s always quite stubborn when it comes to winning. Whether it be in sports or just in general, Jeon Jungkook always has to win.

You wait a couple more seconds before turning back around and continuing with applying your makeup.

Just as you pick up your eye shadow swatch, you hear his footsteps down the tiny hallway.

Your eyes flicker towards his reflection before looking back at your eye shadow pallet.

            “Well, look at this…my ex-boyfriend actually grew some balls to come talk to me first. I’m shocked.” You say angrily yet softly.

Jungkook rolls his eyes, “Cut the drama. You say that most of the arguments are because of me, but if I remember correctly, it’s because a certain pain in the ass riles me up.” He then lowers his head; his breath fanning your lips softly. “Instead of soothing away the anger, you merely make it worse. The things you say and do out of pure emotion is fucking disgusting.” He pulls his head away and sighs deeply. “You’re not the girl I fell for whenever we argue.” He finishes as his dark brown eyes pierces yours.

That sentence crushes your heart.

            “ _You’re not the girl I fell for…”_

It echoes throughout your mind as everything around you become fuzzy—practically a blur. Is this truly the end?

You calmly stand up and walk past him; your shoulder lightly brushes against his.

Just as you reach the end of the tiny corridor, you glance over your shoulder. The sadness, anger, and regret visible in your eye as you whisper,

            “Well, you don’t have to worry about us arguing any longer.”

You give one final glance before walking out of the room and hopefully, out of his life for good—or so you think.

Jungkook watches your body slowly disappear from his line of vision. You’re joking, right? You always been quite the actress, making sure your tone of voice caused guilt within Jungkook’s heart.

Yeah…you’re not serious. Any moment now, you’re gonna walk back in the room, give him an intoxicating kiss, and say sorry while he drowns in those sweet eyes of yours. Like you always do.

A blanket silence covers his surroundings as he has yet to see any sign of you returning.

Then, as if something took over his body, Jungkook dashes after you. He’s not going to let this relationship permanently end like this. Why? He isn’t sure of the answer right now, but he knows that his heart is officially broken—especially, after that phrase left your lips minutes earlier.

Just as your fingers reach towards the door handle, you feel a hand wrap around your upper arm and then tighten.

You can’t help but wince from how tight Jungkook’s hold is.

            “What now?” You ask, raising your brow as you inhale then exhale nice and slow.

Instead of answering, Jungkook pulls you away from the door roughly and drags down the long hallway.

You resist his rough pull with every fiber in your body, but it’s been proven useless. After all, he’s much stronger than you are.

After what seems like forever, you and Jungkook reach the master bedroom. He practically flings you inside and then steps inside.

You sigh loudly as you rub your wrist and turn around; your torso facing him.

You hear a lock click, sending a strange shiver down your spine.

Then, his fingers reach over to the light switch, pushing it down to the point that the only thing the two of you can see is what’s in front of you. That’s how dark it is.

Heavy breathes. Racing hearts. Soft yet impactful footsteps. Those are the only sounds.

You squint your eyes, hoping to make out Jungkook but alas, it’s all for not. You’re now a prey. A vulnerable, naïve prey.

What’s going to happen?

How’s it going to end?

Well, that’s a stupid question. Deep down, you know how this night is going to end.

You. Naked. Lying on the bed. Moaning and panting.

That’s how your fights always end. You and Jungkook fucking each other’s brains out.

However…

You no longer want that…oh, so you think.

            “Jungkook?” You say softly, barely a whisper. You try your hardest to see him through the pitch darkness; unfortunately, you continue to fail.

Jungkook always wears black clothing, so that it helps conceal him whenever the two of you play a fun game called, “prey & predator”.

Just as you’re about to open your mouth to speak once more, you feel his hand roughly grab your jaw. Then, your head forcibly turns to the side.

Your eyes, barely making out Jungkook; your pupils shake slightly. Whether it be out of nervousness or pure excitement has yet to be known.

            “Do you know how much your words hurt me? _Break_ me?” Jungkook asks. His tone completely calm. No trace of emotion in it whatsoever—well, none that is out in the open. Jungkook has always been the master of concealing one’s emotions. A person would think that he or she has him all figured out, but turns out to be a complete lie. No one knows what Jungkook is truly feeling, unless you’re a member of BTS, family members, or a few close friends. It sucks, but that little characteristic is what excites you. That little character trait is what gets your hormones in a frenzy…

Your breath is the only thing that leaves your lips as no sentences—no words have yet to form in your mind.

A soft scoff escapes his lips before Jungkook’s hand leaves your jaw and joins his other hand on your shoulders.

Before you know it, the knot that keeps your blouse from falling has come undone.

You feel the sleeves fall; his fingers lighting a tiny trail of fire on your skin. God, just feeling the smoothness of your skin is enough to trigger this animalistic side that he has hidden. He’s trying to contain his urge—his _desire_ to throw you on the bed, tie your pretty little wrists up, bend you over, and fuck your pretty little cunt until you’re begging— _pleading_ fo _r_ him to stop.

Jungkook eyes your chest, watching, becoming spellbind by the way it moves. Heaving up and down. The warmth in your breath fills the room while Jungkook’s fingers trace the base of your neck.

You glance up shyly, unsure why you’re acting reserve with him, as you study his face.

His jaw is tightly clench; his Adam’s apple bobs slightly, showing that he swallowed his saliva.

Suddenly, your hair is push to the side, completely exposing your neck—your sweet spots.

Jungkook licks his bottom lip slowly, eyeing all the unmarked territory.

Seeing your untainted skin adds fuel to his animalistic desires. This unexplainable fire that is spreading throughout his body.

            “J-Jungkook…” You stutter, silently berating yourself for acting this way. This innocent lamb.

Instead of answering, Jungkook’s lips latch onto your neck. His teeth grazing your soft skin while his fingers dig into your hips, almost leaving an indent.

You feel your body jolt back; your back hits his chest as Jungkook’s teeth slowly sink in your skin. His tongue slowly sweeps the surrounding area as well.

Your lips open even more as you feel him hit your sweet spot. You tilt your head even further, wanting more—so much more—teeth-to-skin contact by him.

You want your neck to be decorated all over by reddish-purple marks.

You want to assault his neck, marking his beautiful skin by your teeth. He wants to show the world that you’re only his, and you want to show the world that he’s only yours.

You two need each other—toxicity and all.

Having enough of your sinful neck, Jungkook removes his lips from it and then roughly spins you around.

He scans your body; his eyes trail from your neck all the way down to your legs.

Yeah. He needs you. Now.

However, he isn’t going to just let you have him. No. He’s going to make you work for it.

His fingers touch the hem of his shirt and then pulls it upward, revealing that six-pack that you’d love to kiss and trail your fingers all over.

Jungkook tosses it to the side. Then, he unbuckles his belt before pulling it through the loops.

You watch him eagerly. The anticipation kills you as you feel your core grow wetter by the second. That aching need for him to touch you down there; his fingers become coated with your juices as he pumps them in and out of you—fast and hard.

The sound of his zipper coming undone snaps you out of your unholy thoughts. The eagerness visible on your face as you step forward; your fingers just barely touch the button before Jungkook steps back, clicking his tongue.

He waves his finger as if he’s scolding you.

You look at him in confusion and as you open your mouth to question his actions, he says something that both sends chills and pure excitement down your body.

            “If you want me baby girl, then you’re gonna have to work for it.”

Your breath hitches.

            “What do you mean?” You ask, finding it rather odd that he’s displaying this rather dominant side to him.

Whenever the two of you argue and then end up having make up sex, Jungkook’s always the one who’s eager to throw you on the bed and fuck you as if it’s your last night being that passionate.

Seeing this new-found dominance in him is something that intrigues you—so—naturally, you play along.

            “Do you want me to get down on my knees?” You pause, licking your lips nice and slowly. “Do you want me to put my lips over your dick? Bobbing my head as I suck you quickly while you’re a moaning mess? Your long, slender fingers entangled in my hair, gripping them, as the pleasure builds up…” You take another step towards him. “…to the point of you releasing in my mouth.” You whisper alluringly as you close the gap between your bodies. Your eyes catch on to him swallowing; a tiny habit he does whenever you say something he’s absolutely turned on by.

However, he must get a grip on his hormones. He isn’t going to just let you have the pleasure of seeing his dick.

No. Again…you have to earn that privilege.

A soft scoff leaves his lips as Jungkook walks over the edge of the bed then scoots backwards; his back hitting the headboard.

He gestures you to come over to him and quickly instructs you to leave everything but your blouse one.

            “I want you to ride me.” He demands.

You raise your brow, “Well, won’t that be kind of hard since you’re still wearing your jeans and boxers, and I’m wearing my pants and panties?” You ask, crossing your arms over your chest.

He simply smirks in response and gives you a look.

            “You’re a smart girl. I think you can figure something out…” He says softly yet teasingly.

The smile he wears irks you. That cocky yet sexy smile. He’s challenging you.

Okay, game on.

Luckily, you have some friends who are experiments when it comes to sex.

Remembering one of the talks you and your good friend had, you saunter over to him; your hips swaying in an intoxicating manner.

You anchor your knees on the foot of the bed before crawling over to Jungkook. Your eyes never leaving each other.

You bite your bottom lip as you position your legs on both sides of him.

Your eyes land on his crotch as your hands glide over his naked torso.

Feeling your fingers lightly trail over his body sends this intense spark throughout his body. Jungkook places his hands on your hips; his fingers lightly tickling the surrounding area.

You lean close to him; the hotness in your breath fans his ear, creating goosebumps on the back of his neck.

            “I think I have an idea, but you might get a bit…frustrated with me afterwards… Are you sure you want that, baby?” You whisper flirtatiously as your hands continue to fumble with the button of his jeans.

Jungkook scoffs yet again but still maintains that arrogant smirk, “Well, that’ll depend on how well you do, Y/N…”  

You nod slowly before getting off him. You sit up just enough to undo your jeans and shimmy out of them. You pull one leg out after the other and then toss it to the side.

Jungkook’s eyes perk up just a smidge as he notices that you’re wearing his favorite lingerie set. An all-black set.

The strapless bra accentuated your breasts perfectly while the matching panties is still sexy without revealing too much. You know about Jungkook’s love-hate relationship with lace because it barely gives him a peek of what’s hiding underneath it. It’s a guessing game that he loves to play.

            “You like what you see?” You tease as you crouch yourself down and mess with the waistband of his jeans.

Jungkook nods, maintaining his poker face as he urges you to continue.

Now, it’s your turn to smirk. You slowly pull down his pants, revealing the delicious view that is his thighs. God, you can’t wait to ride that.

You continue to pull it down until it pools down his ankles before telling him to spread his legs a tiny bit.

Jungkook does he’s told and waits in anticipation. His heart begins to pound against his chest as his fingers tremble in excitement.

You position yourself on top of one of his thighs; your right knee barely touches his erection. However, that little tease is just more than enough for Jungkook.

You grab his face, placing a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth as you begin to move.

The fabric of your lace panties push against your soaking wet core as your pace picks up slightly.

Jungkook anchors your body against his; his strong arms wrap around your waist giving you a tiny hand with the movements.

Your lips part slightly as both pants and tiny moans leave your sinful lips.

Having these fabrics as an annoying barrier only fuels your desire. The more the fabric rubs against your wet folds, the stronger you rock your hips.

You could feel your entrance beg for something to be inside you. Your clit needs something or someone to mess with it, sending jolts after jolts of pleasure.

You tilt your head back, pulling away from Jungkook just as he decides to assault your beautiful neck and breasts.

Then, you feel his fingers mess with the hooks of your bra, snapping you out of your tiny trance.

You reach up behind you, clamping down on his hand just as he unhooks the first hook.

Jungkook growls in annoyance, wanting nothing more to see your breasts in plain sight.

You press your still covered chest to his as you press your lips against his ear.

            “If you want to see them, then you have to earn it.” You whisper tauntingly, repeating the same words he spoke to you earlier. You then lightly nibble on his earlobe, sucking it quickly before pulling away.

Jungkook huffs and glares at you as he digs his fingers in your skin, keeping you on his thigh.

            “You have no idea what you started, baby.” He whispers before closing the gap between his thighs, now permanently locking you on top of him.

However, you’re not scared of him. You know he’s not the type to go full-fledged BDSM without discussing it prior.

Though…something in the back of your mind is bugging you, and that feeling both thrills and frightens you.

Seeing you in your quiet yet vulnerable state, Jungkook takes that opportunity to resume your movements. His hands are now glued to your lower back as he forces you up and then back down, repeating that action until you get the hint. Never once did he think that thigh riding would be new favorite kink. He loves how your face contorts in pleasure, and he isn’t inside you.

He loves how big of a moaning mess you are as quicken your pace, initiating the urge to release.

And speaking of that urge…

Jungkook suddenly pins you down, your semi-bare back hits the sheets.

Your bra has been officially undone. Your panties are now at your ankles.

You look at him with nothing but pure lust and a hint of love as you feel his fingers lightly trail down your torso.

His fingers tickle your center as they move up and down against your wet folds.

You gasp as his fingers tease your entrance.

            “…and you say that I’m a huge tease…” You hold back a moan as you feel him insert his index finger while his thumb gently rubs your clit.

Jungkook stays silent as he inserts his middle finger in you before quickly thrusting his fingers, pumping in and out.

You fist the sheets as the pleasure builds up.

Thanks to the thigh riding earlier, you’re already on the verge of releasing; unfortunately for you, Jungkook knows that.

He feels your walls clench around his fingers and just as you give him that face that signifies you’re about to cum, Jungkook pulls them out.

You feel this emptiness as you pant heavily, trying to catch your breath.

Jungkook takes notice and decides to not give you a chance to rest. He practically tears away your panties from your ankles before carelessly tossing it to the side.

He then uses one hand pumps himself while the other lifts one of your legs and rests it on his shoulder.

He aligns himself with your wet pussy and without any warning, he roughly thrusts his dick in you.

You gasp loudly from the sudden impact. Your back arches out of habit.

Jungkook leans forward; his hardened member hits you at an entirely different angle, causing even louder moans. His grunts and moans mix with yours as they fill the room. The sound of skin-on-skin contact joins them.

You feel his hand wrap around your throat slightly, giving it a tiny squeeze as he continues to pump himself into you mercilessly.

You feel the pit of your stomach tighten, and Jungkook notices this as well. He loves the way you’re begging for him to cum— _pleading._

            “Please…Jungkook… I-I don’t think I can hold on any longer…” You manage to say through endless number of moans.

Jungkook forms a smug grin as he slows down his pace. The tip only lightly taps the spot that has you seeing stars.

Fuck… he’s such an asshole.

            “Well…” He lets out a grunt. “Problem solved.” He says quietly as he continues his painstakingly slow movements.

You can’t help but groan loudly. Your desperate need for release is almost making you insane.

You’re half-tempted to pin him down and take control; however, this is Jungkook carrying out a shared kink. You both love to deny the other the chance to have a mind-blowing orgasm.

This shows who’s in control for the night and tonight—Jungkook has you wrap around his fingers like putty.

The turtle-like pace continues for almost an hour; your moaning and begging drowns out his own teases and grunts.

Then, finally taking mercy on your hormones, he speeds up.

Your fingers latch onto his back; your fingernails create crescent shape indents.

God, the pleasure you’re receiving is so amazing.

You love how he fits inside you. He loves how nicely you take him.

Jungkook lowers himself down; his fingers lacing with yours.

He thrusts in you, quick and powerful, a few more times before his own urge to cum approaches him.

It amazes him how long you’re able to prolong your orgasm due to him denying you it.

Each time he denies you such a luxury, you only crave it even more.

With every thrust, grunt, and moan, it’s a step closer to the powerful orgasm that’s just begging to be unleashed—for the both of you.

Jungkook’s thrusts become sloppy and sporadic. He’s just one powerful thrust away from coming undone, and that’s what he’s going to do.

            “How bad do you want to cum? H-huh, baby girl?” He grunts, slowing his pace down once more.

            “So… f-fucking bad…” You manage to whimper; your breathing becomes uneven.

Jungkook nods and mutters a quick, “good”, before increasing speed for the last time; his shaft completely disappearing into you for good with one last rough thrust.

Just one thrust is what it all takes to having you seeing pure white follow by a wave of complete euphoria.

You feel this warm sensation inside you. Your senses screaming at you that Jungkook never put on a condom—and he realizes that too.

He curses underneath his breath as he gathers enough energy to pull out of you.

He rolls to the side; his eyes stares at the ceiling.

The two of you lay in silence, unsure how to address what just happened.

You go from fighting to fucking each other mindlessly. Now? You might end up carrying his child. Do you honestly want that? Does he want that?

Out of the corner of his eye, Jungkook’s notices you deep in thought. His mind also telling him the same worries.

The two of you need some serious couples’ therapy before you guys even remotely think about marriage, let alone starting a family this early.

He props his head up with his hand and looks at you. The gaze in his eyes is nothing but love and—fear?

            “Look, I know that I fucked up. Both with not putting on a condom and our argument earlier.” He then gently places a hand on your cheek. “But, I can genuinely say that seeing that dating article with Yugyeom and you saying that you were done with me scared the shit out of me…” He confesses shyly. A tiny blush forms on his cheeks.

Your eyes widen at his sudden confession.

            “Why would that scare you?” You ask softly, even though you have an idea on what his answer is.

Jungkook sighs, “Because I love you too damn much, Y/N.” He replies seriously.

            “Really? Our intense arguments happen because you love me so much?” You stop mid-sentence, unable to comprehend his reason any longer.

            “I’m not saying that I’m perfect. Fuck, you knew that when I asked you out in the first place. Remember that? I flat out told you that I was new this dating stuff, and I might be shitty at it. However, I was willing to try it out because I wanted to be with you so damn badly.” He adds, taking your silence as a chance to plead his case.

You remain silent. Jungkook’s words confuse you, but at the same time, you believe them.

            “We are so toxic, Jungkook. I’m honestly surprised that we lasted this long after our first horrific fight.” You tell him; your gaze averts his now.

Jungkook continues to stare lovingly at you. Not feeling a tad discouraged by your words.

He’s going to fight for you. He finally realizes that’s what needs to do. You always fight for him in the end. Naturally, it’s his turn.

            “Babe. Y/N.” He places a sweet kiss on your forehead. “If you give me another chance, I swear to you that we will never fight like that again.” He kisses your nose this time. “I promise that I will do my best to keep my temper in check and calmly talk things out with you.” He kisses your check softly. “I will hear your side of the story before jumping into conclusions when it comes to any future dating scandals.” He finishes with a kiss on your lips.

You sigh in content as you return the kiss. You then pull away and give him a serious look.

            “You better uphold your promises, and I will do my best to do the same. If we fight one more time, then it’s over for good. Okay?” You say, shaking your head slightly.

Jungkook smiles brightly and pulls you closer to him; your head now rests on his chest.

            “Maybe we should buy a metronome to help us out?” He jokes, earning a small slap from you.

            “I think we need to figure out the whole ‘having sex without protection’ first before buying a tool to “help” us out.” You tell him, raising your brow.

            “True. Thank God that we always have a _Plan B_ , right baby girl?” He teases, grinning widely.

            “You’re a dork, but I guess you’re my dork.”

            “Always and forever, baby girl. Always and forever.”


End file.
